Void
by Bellona
Summary: Despair will cast its shadow over Teela, He-Man, and the Masters.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: He-Man and MOTU (2002) characters are the property of Mattel and Cartoon Network.

****

Rating: R 

****

Warnings: Upcoming violence and NCS.

Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,

Tears from the depth of some divine despair

Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,

Thinking of the days that are no more.

Alfred Tennyson (Excerpt from Retrospection)

Pain. It seeped into her skull and stung every piece of bone or flesh. Pain. It coursed down her body, creating raw, stabbing sensations at every limb. Darkness was all she could make out, at first. A dim light glowed in the distance and grew brighter with each passing second. This place was unfamiliar to her. Where was she?

She shivered at the bitter cold, rubbing her numb fingers together, then moving on to her arms in attempt to alleviate the soreness. Memories were starting to flood back of the recent battle. It felt only hours ago that she was on the battlefield, fighting off the horde that was descending toward Grayskull. Then, something hard had hit her in the back of the head, causing her to temporarily pass out. Upon waking, her vision had dulled, making out small shadows only, but could sense that someone with strong arms was carrying her. She had presumed it was He-Man before succumbing to darkness once more. Unfortunately, she knew the thought was wrong now. How foolish she had been, lying passively in those arms, who ever they belonged to. It was obvious now. She was trapped in a cell, presumably in Snake Mountain. She hoped against it.

"Poor, little Teela," a voice mocked. "Aw, what's the matter girl? Did you get a nasty bump on your head?"

Evil-Lyn. There wasn't any doubt in her mind now. Skeletor was holding her prisoner. The girl gazed in the direction of the voice, shielding her eyes when an intense light beamed over them. A smirk grew as she spotted the black and blue mark on the witch's face. Her proud handiwork.

"Not as bad as the one I plastered on your face," Teela remarked, smiling coyly. "It really does suit you. The mark seems to have improved your wretched appearance."

"Why you insolent brat!" Evil-Lyn spat.

The witch spun her staff, sending a wave of energy soaring toward Teela. The force struck the girl face first into the stone wall, producing a spurt of blood from her mouth. She fell in a heap to the floor, wiping furiously at the fluid trickling down her mouth. How humiliating, to be tossed around like a rag doll and not be able to stop it. The previous battle had left her weak, unable to dodge anything Evil-Lyn threw at her, and the bars near the archway would ensure more torment. Now, she could barely hold herself up. She wasn't getting out on her own.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb you miserable---" Evil-Lyn began.

"Evil-Lyn!" another voice boomed. Skeletor appeared from the darkness, eyes glowing a furious red. "I don't recall giving you permission to play with the prisoner!" The scarlet glow intensified. "It should have been me to draw first blood! Not you, witch!"

"I was just--" Evil-Lyn stuttered. 

"Just get out! Now!" Skeletor barked, pointing his staff toward the tunnel. "If I need your assistance I will summon you! In the mean time, go and help the others with the battle against the Masters!"

The witch turned away in a huff, muttering something inaudible under her breath. Teela turned her gaze to Skeletor, racking her nails against the hard surface as rage ignited within her soul. A low laugh boomed from Skeletor.

"Why have you brought me here?!" Teela snapped.

Skeletor gave a disgusted sigh. "Is it not obvious, girl?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're trying to ensnare He-Man in a trap," Teela moaned. "That will never work. His intelligence greatly exceeds yours, Skeletor."

Skeletor's hand clenched in a tight fist and he menacingly stalked toward the cell door, causing Teela to limp back. He stopped, though, appearing to change his mind.

"No, no," Skeletor replied. "No traps. Of course, I first thought of setting up a trap for that miserable man, but it seemed too cliche. Besides, He-Man and the rest of the Masters are probably expecting an ambush. A different idea has come to me. In the end, I may even let you go without a fight."

"What are you talking about?" Teela inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking to myself: what would cause He-Man the most pain and misery?" Skeletor answered. "Then, you came to mind. After all, so many people are fond of you and I know how much it would upset them knowing that you were in my grasp." He unlocked the door, taking a small step inside. "I could kill you. That would certainly cause everyone agony beyond belief, but that seemed too easy. No, I need to do something that is unimaginable, something that would shred He-Man apart inside and you, as well."

"What do you mean?" Teela asked.

It hit her then. She slowly backed away, trying to crawl into a crevice, or anything for that matter, to get away from the demon before her. Yes, she understood now, understood what he was planning to do. Fear entered Teela's mind, causing chills to filter down her spine. Nausea came next and sweat was soon forming in droplets on her brow. A spark seemed to flicker in Skeletor's eyes and a grim smile formed.

"Whatever is the matter?" Skeletor cooed, feigning concern. "Why has fear come over you, dear girl?"

Teela growled, "I do not fear you!"

"I beg to differ!" Skeletor shot back. "Your eyes betray you, Teela! I can see terror flickering in them!"

"I am not afraid!" Teela screeched, standing back up. Dizziness swept over her head, but she fought it off. "I can fight you and win!"

Skeletor's laugh echoed throughout the cavern. "You?! Fight me?! Don't be foolish! You are nothing but a little girl and weak one too! I could kill you with one smack to the face, snapping your tiny neck in an instant!" He approached, stretching out his hand, trying to run it across her smooth check. Teela batted it away and continued to back up. "I won't do that though. You are worth more alive than dead."

"Stay away from me!" Teela yelled. "I will fight you!"

"Good," Skeletor chuckled. "It will make this a more enticing experience."

Skeletor launched himself at her, attempting to slam his full weight into the girl. She leapt to the side, narrowly missing the oncoming body, using her knee to deliver a sharp blow to Skeletor's abdomen. The open door came in the corner of her eye, and she ran toward it. However, she had forgotten that Skeletor still possessed the Havoc Staff. A blast echoed and pain, once again, seeped into her form. She fell, momentarily paralyzed. Her green orbs gazed up at Skeletor and then averted toward the window, looking for any sign of help. He-Man, her father, or the Masters would storm through any second and aid her. But there was only the whistling wind and the stench of fumes from the molten lava.

"I don't know what is more pitiful," Skeletor snickered. "How incredibly weak you are or that you actually believe He-Man and those accursed Masters will save you! They won't be showing up any time soon, dear girl, for they are busy elsewhere with my servants. By the time they reach Snake Mountain, it will be too late for you."

She shook her head. He had to be lying. Someone would come for her; she knew deep down someone would come through. The sentence kept repeating over and over in her mind. Someone would come. Someone would come. But harsh realization dawned on her. No one was coming. 

Skeletor advanced.

To be continued....


	2. Nightmare

****

Warnings: NCS themes, and general angst, misery.

A/N: Updates may be slow. I have two weeks of finals to study and complete. Doesn't it sound like so much fun?

O world! O life! O time!

On whose last steps I climb,

Trembling at that where I had stood before;

When will return the glory of your prime?

No more,---O nevermore!

Percy Bysshe Shelly (excerpt from A Lament)

A muffled sob came from Teela as she sat back to back against the cell wall, hunching over in pain. She had never known true agony until now, at the hands of Skeletor. The misery was still fresh, raw, burning through her insides. Bruises were riddled all over her body, ranging from black and blue to deep cuts, oozing out streams of blood. Trying to fend off Skeletor had proven fruitless, though she did manage to get in a few good hits, drawing blood. But that only enraged him, causing more brutal abuse to her body. 

The vicious attack had left her in complete shock and it replayed over and over again in her mind, bringing fresh tears to her sore eyes. She never imagined living through a nightmare like this. Shivering, she rummaged for what was left of her tattered clothing and desperately tried to cover her nude form.

Clenching her eyes shut, Teela vainly tried to push aside the memories of the assault, but doing so only seemed to make them stronger, forcing her to relive the dreaded moment. The feel of his rock hard body crushing her chest and belly, squeezing the air out her lungs, was still present. The scratches stung bitterly as he tore at her suit, sending chills down her spine as the freezing floor came into contact with her flesh. The way he had shoved inside, so rough and unexpected, still lingered. Screams, her own, still echoed within Teela's mind from the agonizing intrusion. Her insides burned and ached, feeling as if the tissues were shredded with each forceful shove and slam. After feeling like ages, he stopped, but something had spurted inside her. Disgust swarmed in her gut. Skeletor's seed, his seed had entered her. The nausea became overwhelming, nearly causing her to retch.

Tears trickled down her crimson cheeks. Teela had always prided herself on being strong; yet, she could not fend off Skeletor. Her soul was shattered. How revolted she was with herself, at her inadequacy.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Skeletor's minions had returned from the battle and were now stationed at the cell door, leering and chuckling at her predicament. Evil-Lyn was obviously amused, her face lighting up at the sight of the battered girl.

"Hm, tell me girl, how does it feel to be Skeletor's whore?" Evil-Lyn inquired.

The room echoed with hilarity, causing Teela's cheeks to flush even brighter. Hate and anger filtered in.

"I don't know," Teela snarled. "Maybe _you_ should tell me."

The witch's eyes grew wide and her teeth bared in a vicious scowl. Beastman stepped toward the cell, preventing Evil-Lyn from enacting her vengeance on Teela, drawing out a set of keys.

"Maybe we can have a little fun with her," Beastman snickered. "You know, slap her around; burn her with pokers, stick needles under her fingernails, all the good stuff."

"I don't think Skeletor wants us to touch her," Tri-Klops replied. 

"Skeletor won't mind," Beastman answered. "Besides, her body already has enough cuts and bruises that a few more won't make a difference." He glared evilly at her. "Why does he get all the fun anyway? I want a shot at her too. As long as we keep her quiet, Skeletor will never find out about this incident."

Teela tensely griped her garments, shifting uneasily within her prison. She couldn't deny it; she was afraid. There were far too many present to put up a decent fight. The cell door creaked open, sending tiny shock waves through her form, adding more pain to her abused body. Having to suffer at the hands of Skeletor was one thing, but to endure the same from his servants seemed even worse.

A yellow orb shot out from the tunnel, striking Beastman in the side. The creature was sent flying into the air, smashing into the stone wall, leaving a large, cracking dent where he struck. He fell in a heap, trailing smoke from his singed fur. Skeletor appeared from the darkness, glaring venomously at his servants. All awkwardly backed away from his presence. He stormed past the others, wrapping his hand around the scruff of Beastman, hauling his massive form into the air.

"She's mine, furbag!" Skeletor growled, before tossing him aside. He faced the others, eyes shinning red. "If I catch any of you down here again, without my permission, I will mount your mangled carcasses on the eastern wall! No one touches her, but me! Now get out! All of you!"

They immediately complied, followed by a limping Beastman. Skeletor spun to face the cell, taking a step forward into the opening.

"Why, I do believe it is time for another session," Skeletor laughed. "Perhaps, you can behave a little better than last time? That way, I won't have to hurt you.....that much."

Tying the ripped clothing securely around her chest, Teela stood, giving Skeletor his answer. She knew that she was no match for him, but she would not lie passively on the ground and let him do his will. No, she would not allow it. Her pride, her dignity, had been nearly shattered, but she would fight to keep what little remained.

He advanced again, once more bringing back the nightmare. The fight was a lot shorter then she anticipated; she was knocked down to the hard floor when a fist slammed in the side of her head. The overbearing weight crushed her chest and abdomen again, causing her lungs to struggle for air and her stomach to lurch over. Sharp nails were gauging her flesh, tearing at what remained of her clothing.

Humiliation crept over her mind. She should be able to fight him off. She should be able to prevent this from happening; it should have been stopped the fist time. Teela struggled against the grip, thrashing about madly, hoping to buck him off. The weight, and his sheer strength, was too much for her to handle. Indeed, the girl possessed strength as well, but she was dealing with a force that contained powers beyond her reckoning.

A sneer came over Skeletor's face, and Teela ceased her fight. What was the point in continuing? She was defeated. Besides that, she could see the hint of sadistic glee plastered on his face at her vain attempts for freedom. She would not give him that pleasure, though she strongly wanted to rip him apart for this act. 

"Aw, giving up so easily girl?" Skeletor mocked, chuckling at the enraged tint in Teela's eyes. "I suppose it's for the best. You aren't getting away from me."

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the sheering agony to enter her body. It came quickly, exploding prickly pain all over. She couldn't focus her mind on anything else, only the stabbing misery forming in her pelvis. How it stung; how it throbbed. It repeated over and over in her mind. The pain intensified, though, making her give out pained squeaks and choked sobs. Crying was not an option for her; she wouldn't do that in front of Skeletor. She would not show how he was gradually breaking her.

She did not understand why this was happening. What did Skeletor hope to gain by committing this act, besides trying to shatter her spirit? Perhaps, sooner or later, she would find out his full intent, but it didn't really matter now. The male above her was becoming more and more violent with each passing second. It felt as if she would bleed to death by the time he was done.

'Let it end!' her mind screamed, pleading with some unknown force. 'Make it stop!'

And it did end, with Skeletor sighing in satisfaction. Blood was seeping out; she could smell the coppery substance and could feel the warm trickle oozing onto the floor. Her entire body ached, and Skeletor was slumped over on her, applying his full, crushing weight, making her feel as if she would suffocate. In her mind, she actually prayed for death. It seemed far better than being trapped here, with the monster always tormenting her.

Her stinging eyes, close to spilling tears, gazed back at the window. Where were He-Man, her father, and the Masters? They should have arrived by now to free her. She was beginning to doubt that she would ever be released from this hell.

"I think I've grown to like you, girl," Skeletor murmured. "After my plan succeeds, and I take over Eternia, I will call on you again. Perhaps, it will be even sooner, depending on my mood."

"Why?" she wanted to voice, but it only came out as pitiful groan.

"You make a delightful toy," Skeletor chuckled.

An object; that was all she was to him. Something that was just forced to lie on the floor, spread its legs, and give a moments pleasure. Disgust ran through her. She didn't deserve to be treated in such a manner. She also deserved someone far better than this demon, to have claimed her virginity.

Darkness swept over her eyes and Skeletor's voice slowly drowned out, welcoming the comfort of nocturnal abyss. A loud crash woke her, and upon lifting her head, she could make out several shadowy figures in the distance. She recognized them, but did not show signs of joy. Yes, her saviors had finally come, but they had arrived too late.

To be continued.


	3. Despair takes its Toll

  
  


Warnings: Nothing major. Just angst and mild violence.

  
  


He smiles his scorn, and turns the key;

He quits the grate; I knelt in vain;

His glimmering lamp still, still I see,— 

'T is gone! And all is gloom again.

Cold, bitter cold—No warmth! No light!

Life, all the comforts once I had;

Yet here I'm chained, this freezing night,

Although _not mad_; _no, no,—not mad_!

  


Matthew Gregory Lewis (Excerpt from The Maniac.)

  
  
  


Blank, green orbs stared silently at the ceiling. Her eyes burned like fire and heat rose to her pale cheeks, causing wetness to format the edge of her lids. Teela tried to blink back the tears, but to no avail. The dampness trickled down her face, splattering on the pillow bellow. She hated this, hated crying in front of everyone. It had been far more humiliating when the Masters found her in the dank cell. The way their faces twisted in horror upon viewing her naked, battered form had sent shudders down her spine. The reaction from He-Man was even more damming. After taking one glance at her, he ran out. Ran out......Why? There was only one answer in her mind. He was disgusted by her. It was the only reasonable explanation. He-Man knew what Skeletor had done to her and now he would never want her, a woman tainted by Skeletor's foul touch.

  


She was back in the Royal Palace now, but that did little to alleviate the horrendous pictures racing through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to drown out the reoccurring images of the evil being hovering over her.

  


"Teela?" a voice called.

  


The girl opened her eyes, finding herself gazing up at her father. Unable to bear the sight of him, she turned her head away. She wished everyone would leave the room and give her peace. It was awful wondering what the others thought of her. Did they think of her as weak? Did they believe she was a whore? Shame came over Teela, but she realized the others must have been far more ashamed.

  


"Teela....how are you feeling?" Man at Arms inquired.

  


Teela shook her head at his uneasy tone. She rolled to her side, desperately trying to avoid his sad, piercing gaze.

  


"Skeletor?" Teela croaked. She could feel her father's fists knotting in the bed sheets at the sound of his name. "Where is he? What happened?"

  


There was a momentary pause. "After finding you in the cell He-Man, along with several other masters, went off to search for Skeletor. By this time, you had passed out and I brought you back to the Palace. The others returned hours later, but brought grevious news. It seems the coward has gone into hiding. No one, not even He-Man, could find him."

  


A firm, but gentle hand griped her shoulder, making her head twist around. Prince Adam. His eyes were red and his pale cheeks were stained with tear trails. The sight did surprise her. She had never expected him to cry for her. 

  


"Don't worry, Teela," Adam murmured. "We'll get Skeletor for this."

  


Teela turned away, through, and shrugged his hand off. She did not want his sympathy. It occurred to her now, at how weak they must of thought of her. She would show them; she would prove them wrong. Teela rose from the bed, grimacing slightly as she stood. The ache in her pelvis was still strong.

  


"You mustn't be up so soon," Man at Arms, reaching for her. "Your wounds have not fully healed. The healers specified that......"

  


"I am fine father," Teela lied. "I am not a frail, little girl you know."

  


Man at Arms cocked an eyebrow, staring over his daughter suspiciously. "No one here is calling you weak, Teela. It's just that you have been through a horrible ordeal. What Skeletor has done....."

  
  


"Father, I really do not want to discuss this right now," Teela mumbled, "especially in front of them." The Masters murmured to one another, taken back by her bitter attitude. "I just want to be alone for a while, to gather my thoughts."

  


Man at Arms gave a disgruntled sigh, but complied with her nonetheless. "Very well, Teela."

  


He ventured out of the room, taking the other Masters along with him. Only Adam remained in the room.

  


"You too Adam," Teela snarled.

  


"Teela, I just want to say how sorry I am about everything," Adam choked. "What happened.....it should have never happened."

  


Teela shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault Adam; you weren't near the battle anyway." She caught him lowering his head, as if in shame. "I can't help but wonder through; where was He-Man? Why did it take so long for him and the Masters to find me?"

  


A sob rose in Adam's throat and repeated, "I'm sorry."

  


In the corner of her eye, Teela saw Adam stretch out his arms, attempting to embrace her. At that moment, her eyes filled with another vision. No longer did she view Prince Adam; she only saw Skeletor. His red eyes were blazing down at her and his strong arms wrapped around her, drawing her into a crushing embrace. A sadistic grin beamed on his face and his hands seemed to travel lower, tugging at the sash of her robe. Teela shook her head. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. No, she would fight back better this time. He wasn't going to violate her again.

  


Snarling, she drew back her fist and slammed it across Skeletor's face. A loud crack echoed in the room and he fell to the floor, grasping at the area where she had struck. Teela dove forward, sending another strong blow, hitting him in the socket. His body sprawled further across the tile floor, making his back crash violently into the wall. Teela was upon him in an instant. She ignored the stabbing pain growing in her knuckles and continued to rain blow after blow after blow. However, she found herself stopping when she felt a warm liquid splash onto her hands. Gazing down, she found it to be blood. How could that be, though? Skeletor did not shed blood from the face.

  


She gazed back down and her stomach twisted in knots. Adam was cowering on the ground, raising his arms in defense over his face. Blood was streaming from both his nostrils and there were crimson welts all along his cheeks. Teela gasped when he lowered his hand, reveling a swollen eye. She reached out to touch him, to apologize, but he broke away, bolting out the doorway. Teela was left gazing in shock. What had she done? The girl rose up from the floor, heading back to her bed. She felt so empty inside. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she allowed them to fall. She had attacked a friend.

  


Time passed, and a soft knock was heard. Teela lifted her head and glanced over at one of the Palace healers. The woman stepped forward.

  


"Good afternoon to you Teela," the woman stated. "My name is Aldridia. Your father has sent me here to discuss...."

  


"Then, you can tell my father that I'm not interested," Teela interrupted. "Whatever you have to say can wait. I have more important things to think about right now."

  


Aldridia coughed. "Well, Teela, this is of great importance. I think you had better listen."

  


Teela sighed. "Fine. What is so important?"

  
  


"I...I know that is a touchy subject and extremely personal, but I have to know," Aldridia explained. She paused, trying to find the right words. "Did---did Skeletor's seed enter your body?"

  


Teela's eyes bulged at the intrusive question. "What business is that of yours?!"

  


"I apologize," Aldridia bowed, "but I must know this information, along with the other healers. If his semen entered you, then there is a possibility that you could become pregnant."

  


Dizziness came over Teela, making her hunch over on the bed. The healer rushed to her side, pressing her palm against the girl's forehead.

  


"You have a fever," Aldridia stuttered. "Come, lie back down. All this exertion is not good for you."

  


Aldridia took a moist washcloth and draped it over Teela's head.

  


Teela roughly grasped the woman's arm. "Tell me, what are my chances of becoming pregnant!"

  


"I can not answer that," Aldridia shook. "It is uncertain at the moment. However, there is a test that can be administered, which would give you an answer. If you like, I can have it arranged for you tomorrow."

  


"Why can't I have it now?!" Teela screeched. "I have to know now!"

  


"Calm yourself," Aldridia soothed. "You need more time to rest for the results to be accurate. I will see you in the morning. If you need anything, there is a servant down the hall. Just call for her and she will take care of your needs."

  


The woman left the room and Teela remained still. The thought of becoming pregnant had never crossed her mind. It was terrifying, knowing that she could be with child. She was possibly carrying his offspring. Sketetor's offspring.

  


Teela shot out of bed, running over to the drawers. Jerking them open, she rummaged through, throwing everything out in a desperate search. She could not go through with this. It was one thing to be deconsecrated by Skeletor, but bearing his child was another matter. She would not go through with it.

  


Her movements stilled when she found the object. The steel blade gleamed in the light and her hand wove securely around the handle. She gazed down at it, pondering. What was the point in living? The scars from being trapped in Snake Mountain would always be fresh in her soul. The agony would always be present. She couldn't go one like this. The shame was overwhelming.. She thought back to her friends, wondering if she had any left. The image of Adam, lying on the ground in a petrified state, was still racing in her head. So much pain. So much shame. She couldn't handle it.

  


A soft voice grew in her mind, trying to convince her otherwise, but she ignored it. Positioning the sharp blade over her wrist, Teela dug in deep.

  


To be continued.


	4. Rage

_Warnings:_ Mild violence

  


_A/N - _To FantaCWriter: Thank you. I did do well on my finals and now, I'll have another semester of them to look forward to. ;) 

  


To everyone else, thank you for the kind reviews.

  
  
  


O tempered steel, O dagger sharp as death,

Soft breast of woman warms thy gleaming blade,

And woman's hand directs the fatal blow!

  


Anonymous (Excerpt from the Sisters.)

  
  
  


A smirk grew on Skeletor's face as he emerged from his hiding place, located behind the throne in a secret chamber. He could sense that all the Masters had vanished from Snake Mountain. However, he cautiously glanced over the area, not wanting to find any surprises. Satisfied, he sat at his throne, waiting for his minions to show themselves as well. Evil-Lyn ventured from the shadows, moving toward the center of the throne room.

  


"Where are the others?" Skeletor inquired.

  


"Probably still cowering somewhere," Evil-Lyn answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't blame them, though. He-Man was storming around, practically destroying anything in sight, and cursing your name. I could hear it from where I was hiding. He was desperate to get his hands on you. I'm surprised. Your throne survived the ordeal."

  


"Excellent," Skeletor chuckled. "My plan is going smoothly."

  


Evil-Lyn's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Your plan was to send He-Man into a murderous rage?"

  


"Precisely, dear Evil-Lyn," Skeletor replied. "He-Man will stop at nothing to get at me after what I did to Teela. He'll want to rush into battle, and when you're enraged and make hasty decisions, you often make mistakes. He'll be back soon, and I'll have a trap waiting for him. I doubt he will come with the other Masters. No, this will be too personal for him. His anger will be the end of him."

  


"His anger may be the end of you," Evil-Lyn muttered.

  


"What was that?!" Skeletor snapped, eyes blazing red and raising his staff in her direction.

  


"Uh, nothing," Evil-Lyn stuttered. 

  


Skeletor snorted and lowered the flaming weapon. "I can't help but wonder how poor, little Teela is doing."

  


"I can find out," Evil-Lyn murmured, closing her eyes. 

  


Her hand raised in the air, forming a purple light in the palm of her hand. A moment passed, the light faded, and she opened her eyes with a gasp, griping at her wrists. A sneer soon formed on her face.

  


"It seems Teela is attempting suicide," Evil-Lyn snickered. "I could feel the girl cutting into her wrists."

  


Skeletor sighed, "What a shame. I was hoping to enjoy her company again. Oh well. One less Master for me to worry about, perhaps; if she succeeds in doing it." A low laugh came from him. "Go and gather the others. I want to inform them of my plan."

  


"Very well," Evil-Lyn answered. She turned to leave, but stopped. "What of Man at Arms? Have you forgotten that it's his daughter you raped? I'm certain he will want to kill you as well, along with He-Man."

  


Skeletor grinned, "If he comes, then the others can deal with him. He's not as strong as He-Man. I'm sure he can be easily taken care of."

  


*

  


The pain was unimaginable as Teela drove the knife into her flesh. A warm, trickle of blood was staring to ooze from underneath the steel. Gritting her teeth, Teela pressed the blade in harder, piercing deeper below the skin. She bit down, hard, on her lip to keep from crying out. The agony only intensified, creating burning sensation that ran up her arm. When she felt resistance from the bone, the girl started to slide the knife downward, creating a long gash. Red was filling her vision. It was spurting all over.

  


The room was starting to spin and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight off the dizziness. Switching the knife in the other hand, Teela stabbed at the other wrist. It punctured roughly, and she couldn't keep from crying out this time. Tears were streaming down her crimson cheeks.

  


"Teela?" came her Man at Arms' voice. "I heard crying— by the Gods!"

  


The girl's eyes flashed open to view her father gazing down at her in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth gapped open. She glanced at her body, realizing what a mess she was. Blood was stained all over her nightgown and began to pool onto the floor.

  


Man at Arms rushed to her side, tearing some of the bed sheets, and forcing the cloth over the bleeding wounds, applying fierce pressure. Teela made no effort to struggle. It was pointless. Her father's strength was far superior than hers. Everything around her started to become dark and the voice of her father slowly drowned out.

  


She was still conscious, but drifting off into trance. Others were in the room; she could feel them grabbing her arms and legs, hauling her onto the bed. It must have been the healers. The scent of herbs was overpowering. A shudder ran through her body as something, small, and sharp was inserted into her flesh around the gash on her right arm. They were stitching her back up. A stinging sensation coursed through as the thread wove into her skin. 

  


A grunt came from her as she lashed out violently, attempting to knock the healer away. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to die; not live. However, a sudden force took over her body, making her lie still. The feeling was warm, comforting, and all pain seemed to evaporate.

  


_Keep still, Teela._

  


"Who is that?" Teela groaned. "Sorceress?"

  


_Relax. Sleep. Allow them to mend your wounds. Please, sleep, dear Teela._

  


"Nothing can mend my wounds," Teela wept. "They run deep inside my mind and soul, leaving nothing but scars. There is nothing that can heal that. It hurts so much. My heart— it hurts."

  


_— Rest, Teela. I know it must hurt, but you have to sleep now._

  


There was a hint of sadness in the voice. Teela trembled as the darkness took over.

  


*

  


An hour had passed since Adam received word of Teela's attempt at taking her life. His face was badly bruised from where she had struck and the blood had crusted under his nose. He was back in her room, though, gazing down at the girl's pallid face. Her wrists were heavily bandaged, but a light speck of blood was forming around the cloth. His eyes burned with tears as he knelt near the bed, rubbing her palm gently in his. Man at Arms and the healer were behind him.

  


"It was a good thing you found her when you did," the healer stated. "She could have lost a lot more blood. She should be fine, though she will be weak for the next few days. The stitching should hold. However, someone must stay with her at all times. If she wakes up, she may try to tear them out and that wouldn't be hard to do, since they're fresh. Keep an eye on her." He placed a vial on the bed stand. "Mix the contents of this vial in water when she wakes up and give it to her. She will probably be in pain."

  


"Yes, thank you, so much," Man at Arms whispered.

  


Once the healer left, he crouched next to Adam. The boy gazed into his eyes, blinking back the wetness.

  


"It's my fault," Adam whimpered. "All of this— my fault."

  


"Don't say that!" Man at Arms snapped. "This wasn't your doing!"

  


"But it was!" Adam wailed. "I could have prevented all of this from happening! I should have been able to reach her! I'm He-Man!"

  


"Even so, you and the rest of us couldn't have reached her in time," Man at Arms pushed. "Skeletor's hordes were too much for us— "

  


"We've managed to beat them in the past without much trouble!" Adam yelled, storming away from the bed and griping at his hair. "I saw her fall from the blast! I could have helped her, but I thought she could take care of herself! I thought she would just get right back up again like she normally does." Tears trickled down his face. "Why didn't I help her?! I could have stopped this from ever happening! It's my fault for what Skeletor did to her!"

  


He collapsed to the floor, breaking out in fits of sobs.

  


"Why didn't I help her?! Why didn't I help her?! Why— "

  


Man at Arms was quickly at his side, trying to comfort the boy, but what he did, did not seem to ease the prince's torment. The vision of Skeletor entered his mind. He realized how the Lord of Destruction must be gloating; how he was probably laughing at He-Man; at Teela. The boy's eyes narrowed with a steaming rage. His fists clenched and his teeth bared under his lips, letting out a snarl. Skeletor. He would make certain the vile demon pay for Teela's torture with a painful death. The boy jerked away from Man at Arms and bolted for the door.

  


"Wait! Where are you going?!" Man at Arms called after him.

  


"Snake Mountain!" Adam growled back. "He-Man and Skeletor have some unfinished business!"

  


"What?! No! Adam! Wait!" Man at Arms shouted. "Don't go alone! Don't go rushing foolishly into battle! Skeletor will be expecting that! Adam! Come back! You can't fight properly in that state of mind!"

  


The boy had disappeared from his sight. He couldn't go after him; he had to stay with Teela. Man at Arms fiddled desperately with the plate on his forearm, trying to get a communication through to the other Masters.

  


To be continued.


End file.
